Recently, a power conversion device having a semiconductor element called a power semiconductor chip is used for automobiles, railways, power equipment and the like. For example, installing a high-efficiency power semiconductor chip in a power conversion device enables reduction in energy loss when performing power conversion.
By the way, since the power semiconductor chip generates a large amount of heat due to energization, it is demanded that the power semiconductor chip should be cooled and maintained at an appropriate temperature. Also, miniaturization of the power semiconductor chip is demanded.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a power conversion device having: a semiconductor module having a built-in switching element; and a cooling tube for cooling the semiconductor module. In this power conversion device, a pair of spring members are installed at both ends of a multilayer body made up of semiconductor modules and cooling tubes stacked alternately on each other.
Also, PTL 2 discloses a power semiconductor device having: a plurality of pairs of power modules arranged in such a way that their mold surfaces contact each other; and cooling fins sandwiching heat dissipation surfaces of a pair of power modules from both sides.